


Inviting Suprise

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Nanase Riku, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Muscle Worship, Riding, Sthenolagnia, Top Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: Riku's body arched slightly when Ryū's hand slipped into the thong teasing the skin above his cock without touching it. There was something about Riku being at his mercy like this that made Ryū want to take his time even more than usual. He loved worshipping Riku's body giving him all the pleasure he could. Loved the way Riku would sing his name in the throes of pleasure. Treasured the way Riku would cling to him when finally allowed to climax.





	Inviting Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [babydoll chemise](http://othereden.co.uk//eng_pl_Obsessive-Amanta-sexy-sheer-babydoll-chemise-with-thong-14041_1.jpg) Riku's wearing.
> 
> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

Riku fidgeted, eyes flitting around. He had banned his boyfriend from his own flat for two hours in order to prepare a surprise. Well, he had just asked him to run a couple errands that would make sure he was out of the flat for such an amount of time.  
Observing himself in the Mirror, Riku turned that way and this way. The wine-coloured, see-through [babydoll chemise](http://othereden.co.uk//eng_pl_Obsessive-Amanta-sexy-sheer-babydoll-chemise-with-thong-14041_1.jpg) parted beneath the bra-like part of it with a silk ribbon falling down. Both the ribbon and the veil-like body part reached down to this crotch area. The border and straps were lined with a beautiful black lace pattern. A matching thong adorned his bottom.  
Riku had to admit that he looked rather good in it. He had seen it by chance in the window of a sex shop a few weeks ago. When he had realised what kind of shop he had passed, his face had flushed redder than his hair. Despite the embarrassment, he had wanted the babydoll chemise, even more so when he imagined how his boyfriend would react to him wearing it. A couple of days ago, he had finally worked up to nerve to go into that sex shop and buy it.  
There was one more thing missing to complete his surprise. Riku tore his eyes away from the mirror and made his way over to the bed, where he had placed two sets of bondage cuffs. One for the wrists and one for the legs. They made out of black leather with padding on the inside, each about seven centimetres in width. Each pair had a chain with a clasp attached to one cuff and a ring on the other.  
Sitting down in the middle of the bed, Riku grabbed the pair the legs. He wrapped one leg cuff around each of his ankles and hooked the clasp into the ring. The chain was perhaps around ten centimetres, which didn't give him a lot of room to spread his legs. However, that was the point of it. Then he repeated the process with the handcuffs, with the excepted that he put the chain, which was about half the length of the one attached to the leg cuffs, between the bars of the bed's headboard.  
It took Riku a moment to find a comfortable position. When he was satisfied that he would be able to keep still for some time, he relaxed. Now he all that was left, was to wait for Ryū to come back from his errands and discover his little surprise. The thought of his lover walking in to see him spread on the bed like this, open for the taking, had him shivering, keeping the nervousness at bay.

 

By the time Riku heard the entrance door open thanks to leaving the bedroom door ajar and the death-like silence reigning inside the flat, Riku was hot and bothered having entertained himself with imagining what Ryū might do to him after discovering his surprise. His cock was already half-hard and a small amount of precum had stained the front of his thong.  
Licking his lips in anticipation, Riku listened to the sound of Ryū walking around and dropping his bag in, presumably, the kitchen. When his lover called out for him, he did not answer. Ryū's footsteps came closer to the bedroom. Riku squirmed a bit drawing his knees up and letting them fall open.  
The door swung open and Riku's name on Ryū's lips died halfway through turning into a choking sound when Ryū laid eyes on the redhead. However, there was a certain heat in Ryū's eyes that left Riku shivering in anticipation.

Ryū stared at his boyfriend with his hand still on the door handle. He looked simply beautiful, the chemise hugging his body accenting the curves. He could feel a blush creeping onto his face and his cock stir. Then he noticed the restraints tying Riku's legs and arms together.  
An almost inaudible groan made its way out of Ryū's mouth. He stepped further into the room closing the door behind him, his eyes never leaving Riku, who watched him with glazed over eyes. In the back of his mind, he wondered how long his boyfriend had been lying there waiting for him.  
Ryū figured it must have been a while when he noticed Riku's half-hard cock when he crawled onto the bed. With a gulp he closed in on Riku, who spread his legs even more his knees almost resting on the bed, while the chain still kept his ankles together. If anyone had told him that Riku could make such an alluring picture when they had first met, Ryū would not have believed it. Ryū sat down on Riku's left side, his legs angled beneath his body towards the edge of the bed, while his hands came to rest on each side of Riku's chest.  
"Is this why you sent me on those odd errands?" Ryū breathed lettings his eyes rake over his boyfriend's almost naked form.  
"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you", Riku hummed, voice soft and tinted with arousal. Ryū dropped to his elbows and gave Riku's lips a lick before claiming them with his own. Their kisses were slow, sensual, but full of passion.  
Ryū shifted to allow his body to face Riku's, nipping at Riku's lips as he did so. His left hand drifted to the ribbon where he let the tips of his fingers slip beneath the fabric of the chemise. He was rewarded with a full body shiver from Riku.  
His hand wandered down caressing Riku's skin. Ryū jeans were beginning to feel a bit tighter. His other hand slid beneath Riku's arm and head in order to deepen the kisses. Riku opened his mouth in invitation and Ryū not have to be told twice plunging his tongue into Riku's mouth.  
Riku's body arched slightly when Ryū's hand slipped into the thong teasing the skin above his cock without touching it. There was something about Riku being at his mercy like this that made Ryū want to take his time even more than usual. He loved worshipping Riku's body giving him all the pleasure he could. Loved the way Riku would sing his name in the throes of pleasure. Treasured the way Riku would cling to him when finally allowed to climax.  
A whine escaped Riku as Ryū continued to massage the skin of his lower abdomen, his hips bucking in an attempt to create more friction. Ryū decided to take pity on him taking hold of his cock. With his thumb, he applied light pressure to the slit of Riku's cock causing the redhead to moan wantonly into the kisses.  
The chains rattled as Riku writhed in pleasure, his hands digging into the pillow above his head. With languid strokes, Ryū began moving his hand up down Riku's cock. Breaking the kissing, Ryū tugged Riku's head back with his other hand to expose Riku's throat. He latched onto it, sucking and biting in the same unhurried pace matching his strokes.  
Watching Riku squirm in extasy was becoming a favourite pastime of Ryū. Even more so, if his lover was dressed like this. By now his trousers were straining around his cock to an almost uncomfortable degree. He let go of Riku complete, which earned him a wail from the redhead. Raking his hand through the red hear to assuage his boyfriend a little, he twisted his body to reach for the night table's drawer where he knew to be a bottle of lube.  
When Ryū had retrieved the bottle, he coated his hand in the slippery substance before tossing the bottle onto the bed. Then he returned to his previous position but made no move to kiss Riku. Instead of going back to giving his boyfriend a hand job, his left hand hooked under Riku's leg pressing two fingers into Riku twitching hole. They went in with ease and Ryū did not wait to start thrusting and scissoring.  
All the while, Ryū kept his eyes on Riku swollen cock peeking out of the thong and staining his belly with precum. From time to time, he let his gaze wander up on down his boyfriend's gorgeous body. He added a third and fourth finger time went on avoiding Riku's prostate on purpose and listening to the beautiful tune of Riku's moans and mewls. By now the chains were rattling loud enough that Ryū wouldn't have been reprised if the bars broke.  
As much as he wanted to draw this out further, Ryū was about to reach his limit. He withdrew from Riku and sat back. He didn't bother with undressing, too impatient to spend time on that, simply unzipping his trousers and tugging his cock free from its confines. Thank goodness for briefs with flies.

Riku whined in a needy way when the fingers disappeared from his hole. He was delirious with pleasure unable to tell how long this sweet torture had been going on. He was only vaguely aware that Ryū was still fully closed. His dazed mind almost didn't register his boyfriend unclasping the chains.  
After a while, Riku more felt than saw Ryū between his legs. A small surprised sound escaped him when Ryū chained his legs back together behind his back leaving the older man caged by them. Next, his arms were chained back together thrown over Ryū shoulders. He could hear a bottle clicking open and shut.  
Lubed hands spread his holes open before the tip of his boyfriend's cock slipped inside. Confusion mixed with arousal when Ryū didn't push in further. Instead, he hooked his arms underneath Riku's legs, slipped his hands beneath the chemise and took hold of Riku sides with his hands.

In one swift movement, Ryū straightened up pulling Riku with him lifting him up eliciting a startled yelp from his boyfriend. The way he was holding him pressed Riku's legs against his torso. The next moment, he pulled Riku down swiftly impaling him on his cock.  
Riku screamed pressing his heels into Ryū's lower back and clenching down on his cock. Ryū didn't give him time to recover and lifted him up with ease before pulling him down again setting a fast pace. Riku's hands clawed at the air while Ryū continued to bounce Riku on his cock like he was a doll.  
The display of strength accelerated Riku's approaching orgasm. Riku had noticed early that he had a thing for well-built man and display of strengths. Even if Ryū did something completely unsexy like heaving a heavy moving box around, the flexing muscles and demonstrated, Riku could not help but get aroused by it.  
The fast pace, the almost continuous jabs to his prostate and Ryū enormous strength forced Riku over the edge within minutes. With a scream his whole body tenses clinging to Ryū, his vision fading to black momentarily, body dissolving in pleasure. Cum spurted from his cock staining his skin and Ryū' shirt.  
When he came back to, Ryū was still jerking up and down on his cock his body limp and truly a doll now. He could do nothing but let his lover take his pleasure from his body. Not that he minded. It was a delicious kind of pain, tearing moans from his throat.  
Ryū's pace became erratic, uncontrolled. Then he pulled Riku down with much more force than before burying himself to the hilt inside Riku with a sinful moan, his cum shooting deep within his lover. Riku mewled as he felt his lover pulse within him and fill him up.  
Nuzzling Riku's neck, Ryū left open-mouthed kisses on his skin while he came down from his height. Riku could not help but admire the fact that Ryū still had the strength to remain seated and hold Riku up even after doing pretty much all the work. His body trembled despite not having fully recovered from his climax yet.  
"That was one hell of a surprise", Ryū groaned into Riku's neck shifting slightly pressing his cock deeper into Riku. The redhead cried out in pleasure and delightful pain. He couldn't believe his cock was starting to get hard again. Of course, since he was still pressed against Ryū, his boyfriend did not miss it.  
"Round two?" Ryū chuckled adjusting his hold on Riku to avoid having him slip out of his grasp. Riku nodded shyly into Ryū's neck.  
"Just gimme a couple of minutes", Riku mumbled. He would probably be good to go in a bit, but he wanted to enjoy cuddling with his boyfriend for a bit before they went at it again. When Ryū asked him if he should remove the cuffs, Riku shook his head no. They weren't getting too uncomfortable yet.  
"I really like your outfit, by the way", Ryū purred giving a small jerk of his hips and claiming Riku's lips in a deep kiss. Riku whimpered into the kiss. This was going to be a long night. Albeit a pleasure filled one. Good thing they were both off tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
